


A Mis-Match

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Match...isn't quite what they thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mis-Match

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity: Takes up in issue 44 of the Teen Titans v3, AU from there

He could feel something was not quite right as he looked down on the girl in the shield shaped bed. It had begun when she called the name.

Conner.

Not his name…not quite.

Or is it?

The clouds of confusion settle in his mind again, and he winds up fighting her. All the while, a voice cries in his mind, warning him that the world is wrong.

Then the Voice that guided him to this place is calling him back, calling for help, and he takes off, followed by the girl that stirred his heart and mind so strongly.

She slows him down, trying to stop him, reacting out of anger and grief that had never quite stopped. The fighting, hurting her…all of it keeps hitting him, strengthening that voice in the back of his head.

Then he arrives, sees the Batgirl with her mask off, the shirt in her fist, and behind her…

Robin. Not Talon. But Robin.

Tim.

The little voice in his mind screams, and this time he cannot ignore it. The degenerated clone falls to the floor of the cave, hands in his hair, a shout frozen in his throat as he tries to sort the reality from the carefully manufactured lies he has lived by since Slade found him.

When it passes, when sanity descends, and he's fully aware of what has happened, his eyes flicker red once more…and he's guarding Batgirl's back as they both go after Slade and his so-called Titans.

Faced with the evidence that neither of his brainwashed pawns are under his control, still at a disability from the wound through his torso, Slade calls a strategic retreat, leaving a confused group of Titans staring warily at the clone.

"Match?" Cassie begins, and the clone closes his eyes, wanting to speak, to correct her, but still not fully able to make sense, even in his own mind.

"Not Match," Batgirl corrects. "Kon. This is Kon."

"That's not possible!" Cassie blurts out, despite the hope that the other girl is telling the truth.

Tim is watching him, studying him as he struggles to put the words in the correct order, and the clone's frustration is palpable.

"Slade found him after he clawed his way to the surface, still very…not whole," Batgirl said dispassionately.

"And manipulated him," Rose said as she came over, one hand going to Robin's shoulder, who let it stay there, still studying the degenerated clone.

"We'll see," is Tim's final take on the matter, turning to the matter of their missing members. "We have friends who need us."

"Yes," the clone managed. "Titans go?"

That soft, questing phrase, trying to make sense out of the moment, pushes hope fully into Cassie's heart.

"Yeah, Titans go!"


End file.
